The Overworld
by marchinprospekt
Summary: Sammie is just a 15 year old girl, thrown into the Overworld and left to survive. With attacks from monsters and other Players, it's going to be tough. Luckily she's got her friends with her... Or does she?


Descriptions:

**Sammie**: Pale skin, long dirty blonde hair, light blue eyes, warrior outfit, average height, and average weight

**Frayda**: Pale skin, freckles, medium length bright red hair, bright blue eyes, rainbow striped shirt and blue shorts, below average height, average weight

**Braden**: Dark skin, black hair, blue eyes, grey shirt, black hunting pants, above average height, average weight

**Apple: **Tan skin, long, light brown wavy hair, green eyes, grey-blue tee shirt, dark blue mining pants, below average height, below average weight

**Jackson: **Tan skin; long-ish cut light brown hair, grey eyes, overly large blue tee shirt, and black-hunting pants

Lanth Quadrants:

**NORTHWEST: 2**

Yellow includes New York

Red includes Oregon

**NORTHEAST: 1**

Blue includes England

**SOUTHWEST: 3**

**SOUTHEAST: 4**

Chapter 1

Spawn

"Sammie17. Calling Sammie 17." I looked up. That's me. Sammie17. I got up from my chair, shaking. It was finally my time. My time to spawn was finally here. The red carpet of the waiting room brushing underneath my feet, I shuffled to the door. The other players were looking at me, their eyes filled with jealousy and nervousness. I don't think any of them were as excited as I was at that moment. It was everything I had imagined. It all came true today.

The room I entered was not what I was expecting at all. A noise came from the speaker; "Sammie17, you are about to enter the Overworld. Do you commit to the duties?"

"Yes, I commit." I piped.

"Let's see if you are truly ready. Respond: **The universe said I love you."**

** "The universe said you have played the game well."**

"Good. Proceed. Good luck." Said the voice.

The portal opened, glowing blue and red, and I stepped through. I had no idea what I would get myself into…

My spawn point was underwater. Ugh. I swam up, avoiding the large black squid to my left. Great. I'm alone, in a desert. A bare, cacti-filled, hot, dry, desert. I crawled up onto the sand. There were no trees in sight, and I had nothing to work with. This is not how I imagined living.

I walked along the edge of the desert looking at my reflection in the clear water. I had pale skin, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a warrior girl outfit. I liked it, and hopefully I seemed intimidating. Suddenly, I felt the earth below me vibrate and I heard a high pitched scream.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!"

I jumped into the water and swam to the forest across the channel. "HELLO?" I yelled, searching for the victim. I saw a girl who had fallen into a ditch of stone.

"Hello?" asked the girl.

"Hey! Ya need some help?" I asked.

"Yeah! You got a pic?" She yelled.

"No, but I'll make one!" I shouted down the hole and quickly crafted a pickaxe. I dug down into the hole and helped her out. She had brilliant red hair, bright blue eyes, and a rainbow outfit.

"Thanks so much! I would have died down there…" We both looked down the hole. Death could always be around the corner.

"So, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Frayda. You?"

"Sammie17. You can call me Sammie, though."

"Nice to meet you Sammie. I just spawned in a pine forest across the way, wanna build a house?" Frayda asked, looking around anxiously.

"Sure, but we better hurry, it could be sunset soon, we don't have a clock."

So, the two of us ventured off into the woods, and we found a nice clearing to make our house. The Overworld was just like I had imagined. Colors everywhere, flowing waterfalls, hills, mountains, and even dark caves.

We cut down trees for what seemed like forever, but we had a small cottage ready just in time for sunset.

"UGH!" complained Frayda loudly.

"What?" I asked, smelting some charcoal in our furnace.

"We forgot wool. How could we be so stupid? We'll have to sit out the whole night." Frayda sighed.

"It's alright. We can… talk?" I suggested. "Where are you from?"

"Quadrant 1, Blue. You?" said Frayda as she fiddled with her chair.

"Quadrant 2, Yellow… Do you miss home at all…?" I hesitated.

"No, I had 6 brothers, I was the only girl… We lived with our nanny… I'm an orphan." She quieted her voice.

"Aw, I'm sorry… You know, I don't miss home either. My older sisters were always better than me. I felt like I was living in their shadows. When they came to the Overworld, they became successful. They run a city that's basically across the world from here."

"I guess we're both starting over. You know, I bet one day we'll have a city. No ordinary city, but the most amazing city in all of the Overworld!" shouted Frayda hopping up on the table.

"I don't know about the WHOLE Overworld… But, a city would be nice."

"For now, it's just us though…" said Frayda.


End file.
